


Bebe and Tweek’s birthday fic

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Birthday stories [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, another little birthday fic, bebe is the 13 of august, for my two favourite blondes, tweek is the 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Craig and Clyde (and Token) pool their money together to hold a party for Bebe and Tweek. Let's hope they don't run into any problems.





	Bebe and Tweek’s birthday fic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to write a story for both of them, so I came up with an idea where I could celebrate both.

“So with both our money pooled together we have $96.78... That should be enough to hire the community centre for a party right?”

Clyde looked up at Craig. Craig was staring at his phone as he did the maths.

He then looked up at Clyde, “It should be enough, but we won’t have enough left over to get either of them a cake or for decorations. I know Tweek is the best at making cakes, but we can’t exactly ask him to make his own and Bebe’s birthday cakes now. We could try making them ourselves, but you can’t mix properly and I can’t seem to cook to save my life.”

Clyde laughed, “Oh yeah, I’m still confused how you managed to burned cereal.”

Craig glared, “I didn’t know the stove was on when I put the bowl down okay... can we get back to the problem at hand please!”

Clyde smiled, “Sure. How are we going to get around this cake problem?”

Craig frowned, “I don’t know...”

The bedroom door to Clyde’s room then opened. Clyde and Craig quickly scrambled to hide the money and their plans they’d written down. However Clyde slipped on his carpet and landed on top of Craig.

Token smiled as he looked down at the two of them, “Wow, I bet you’re happy I wasn’t Bebe or Tweek. From that position they would definitely think you two were cheating on them.”

Craig glared up at Clyde and kicked him, “Get off cry baby!”

Clyde rolled off, “Hey! I didn’t do it on purpose!”

Token laughed, “Right, you two show me the plans for your significant others birthdays. Come on cough it up.”

Craig sighed as he revealed their money pool and everything they’d written down.

Token examined it all, “Hmmmm, well you guys only have just enough to hire the community centre out, but you won’t have any money left over for decorations, music or cakes.”

Craig started talking sarcastically, “Oh geez, I never would have thought of that.”

Token sighed, “Keep talking like that Tucker and I won’t help you.”

Clyde perked up, “You want to help us Token?!”

Token smiled, “Of course. Let’s face it, I am better off, but I also want to help make two of my friends birthdays special. Granted, I’m not going to pay for the whole thing, but I am going to chip in. Also remember when you two were sick? I made soup for you both. I have some knowledge when it comes to working in the kitchen. Let me and Nichole sort the cakes out for you. I may not be as good as Tweek, but I’m a close second.”

Clyde looked up at Token, tears trying to fall from his eyes.

“Token! THANK YOU SO MUCH BRO!!!”

Craig smiled, “If you really want to help that would be great.”

Token then continued, “I do. Also if you want to save more money, see if you can use the centres sound system and use Spotify to make a playlist of music, and play that from a computer. Much cheaper than a DJ. The rest of the money you saved up can then be used for decorations.”

Clyde gave Token a bear hug, “OH THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU TOKEN!!!”

Craig laughed mischievously, “Are you sure you don’t want to date Token instead of Bebe, Clyde?”

Clyde then glared at Craig, “Craig, Token is my bro! I’m just showing how much I love him in a bro way! He’s practically my family. Bebe I love in a VERY different way. Trust me, I can tell the difference.”

Craig sniggered, “I was kidding Clyde.”

Clyde stuck his tongue out, “I know asshole. You’re still my best friend though. I love you too.”

Clyde blew Craig a kiss while Craig just stared apathetically at him.

Token then clapped his hand, “Right! Let’s start on the guest list. That way, we know how much party food to bring. So is it going to be two parties or one?”

Craig pulled out a piece of paper and showed Token what they come up with.

“So far we’re kind of doing a bit of both. We thought about having Bebe’s party in the early afternoon as her birthday is first, and then Tweek’s late afternoon. We invite both of their close friends, but put rough estimate times that the parties change, that way if people only want to come to one they can without too much confusion.”

Token smiled, “I like that idea. Now guests.”

Clyde pulled out his list, “So far, we have Wendy, Red, Heidi, Nichole, Stan, Jimmy, Craig, myself, you, Kyle, Butters, Kenny, Scott and Timmy. We also decided that Kenny’s sister can come if she wants if Kenny’s parents are being dicks that day and Tricia can too as she adores Tweek.”

Token smiled, “So 14-16 people not including the birthday girl and boy. That’s pretty good. I also noticed that you didn’t invite Cartman.”

Craig sneered, “Fuck him! If he comes his mother will give him gifts too and he’ll make it all about him! This is Tweek’s day! I need to do something amazing to show how much I love him! I need to top that planetarium idea he did for me!”

Clyde cleared his throat, “I do believe you forgot someone in that statement...”

Craig sighed, “Yes, Bebe too.”

Token grinned, “You have stuff planned for you and Tweek too don’t you.”

Craig pulled his hat over his eyes, “When everyone leaves I’m going to put a slow song on the speakers and dance with him.”

Clyde looked at him for a minute before he smiled, “That is so ADORABLE! You two are just the sweetest!”

Craig glared, “This is why I didn’t want to say anything. Do you really have to fanboy every time?”

Clyde grinned, “Of course. I am a huge Creek fan, I must know every adorable detail.”

Craig sighed, “Fine, but if you tell Bebe or if you stay after the party to ruin my plans I won’t hesitate when I punch you.”

Clyde put his hands up in defence, “Craig, I may love you two doing cute stuff, but I know not to ruin your alone time. Don’t worry, your secret is safe.”

Token smiled, “Great, now can we get back to planning this thing?”

Clyde and Craig nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Clyde was handing out the invitations, Craig took half the money him and Clyde had and some of Token’s money he had donated to the cause to give to the community centre.

He met Sheila Broflovski, Kyle’s mother inside.

She turned, seeing the door open, “Oh hello Craig. What are you doing here?”

Craig tried his best to be respectful, not wanting to annoy her. He was more than aware what she was capable of.

_‘Like mother like son.’_

He was taller than her so he looked down at her, “Mrs Broflovski, I have some money to hire out this building for Bebe’s and Tweek’s birthday later this week. I was wondering if you knew where I could go to do that?”

Mrs Broflovski smiled, “Well aren’t you sweet. I’m actually the person you see for that. I’m just cleaning for the PTA meeting later but I can note down the date so no one else can take it. What day did you have in mind?”

Craig nodded before following her, “August 15. Right in between their birthdays.”

Sheila took out the date book and looked at the date, “You’re in luck, no one has hired the hall out that day. Now I’ll take your money and get the details put down.”

Craig reached into his wallet and pulled out the money. Sheila counted it and nodded. She then wrote down the details.

“How long will you need it for?”

Craig put his wallet away as he answered, “12 till 6. 12-3 is Bebe’s and 3-6 is Tweek’s.”

Sheila smiled, “It’s so sweet you’re doing that for you friends.”

Craig smiled slightly, “Well Clyde and Token helped, heck it was Clyde’s idea as a way to save money. Oh one thing, You can’t tell Bebe or Tweek. It’s a surprise.”

Sheila smiled, “Well consider my lips sealed.”

Craig turned and left.

Once outside he called Clyde.

“Hey! How’s hiring out the place go?”

Craig smiled slightly, “We got it.”

Craig could almost hear Clyde’s grin, “Dude! That’s awesome! Now you get food from the mall, I’ll finish off these inventions. Token said we could store the food at his house so Bebe and Tweek don’t get suspicious. After that I’ll meet you and we can get red and green decorations.”

Craig nodded to himself, “Got it. Text me when you’re done.”

They hung up and Craig headed off to his next destination.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Craig knocked on Token’s door.

He was surprised when Nichole answered. Her hair had a bit of flour in it.

"Hey Craig, Token is in the kitchen. I’m guessing you're here to hide the food for the party?”

Craig nodded, “Yeah, and I’m guessing you two are making the cake?”

Nichole beamed, “Yep. We did have a problem with the flour, but other than that we’ve had no problems. Now come in.”

Craig entered and went straight to the kitchen. He was greeted to the site of Token trying to get the batter into a two cake tins.

Craig went straight to the refrigerator and started putting all the frozen food inside. Token had even emptied a shelf for him so he could keep track of his food. He had done the same for a shelf in one of his cupboards.

Craig turned to Token when he was done. He had just managed to get the cake tins in the oven.

“Thanks for this. This is way more complicated than I thought it would be.”

Token smiled, “Now you know how Tweek felt on your birthday.”

Craig blushed.

Nichole then re-entered the kitchen.

“Token, you get started on the cake bases for Tweek’s cake while I start on the chocolate filling for Bebe’s cake. Oh Craig, does Tweek prefer chocolate of vanilla?”

Craig smiled, “Vanilla, it tastes better and makes less of a mess is what he always says.”

Craig’s phone then went off.

Craig looked and saw Clyde was ready to meet him to go decoration shopping.

Craig looked up, “Gotta run. Clyde and me are going decoration shopping and then making the playlist on my laptop.”

Token looked up, “Bring the decorations here when you’re done. We can hide them in the storage room. If you hide them at yours or Clyde’s Bebe and Tweek will find them. Tweek is staying at yours tonight so we can make the playlist on my computer. We don’t want him finding it by accident after all.”

Craig couldn’t help but smile, “Wow, you’re really taking charge. You really want to make sure the surprise works don’t you.”

Token smiled back, “Bebe and Tweek are my friends, I want their party to be a perfect surprise. I’m not working my ass off for nothing.”

Craig laughed as he left, “See you when me and Clyde get back.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clyde and Craig arrived back at Token’s a little later than they planned as Craig had to stop Clyde from buying a large clown balloon that looked ‘so bad it was cool’. Craig had taken one look at it and knew it would set Tweek’s anxiety off.

Token and Nichole were icing the cakes when they entered.

“I’m telling you, that clown would have been funny!”

Craig glared, “And I'm telling you that Tweek would have panicked and refused to come back inside. It’s his birthday! I want him to spend it in a calm mood. I don’t need you spiking his anxiety.”

Token turned round, “Both of you be quiet! I don’t want you two ruining the thing me and Nichole have spent all day on.”

Craig and Clyde turned to see the two cakes. Tweek’s still had work that needed to be done, but Bebe’s was red and had shoes on it.

Clyde smiled, “She’ll love that! Good work you two!”

Nichole smiled, “Thanks Clyde, now you go put the decorations in the storage room. Token, I can finish Tweek’s cake so when they get back you help them with the playlist.”

Token nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, we have two hours of music for Bebe and two hours of music for Tweek. I’m glad we called Wendy up, she knows Bebe’s taste way better than us.”

Token looked up as he saved the playlist.

Craig and Clyde sighed in relief.

Clyde looked embarrassed, “Sorry about that. I know some of Bebe’s taste, but I knew Wendy would know more.”

Token smiled, “It’s fine Clyde. At least you weren’t like Craig who almost had twelve hours’ worth of music for Tweek.”

Both of them looked at Craig who just shrugged, “We play around on Spotify when we’re hanging out in our rooms. Helps drown out make out sounds so our parents down barge in.”

Token groaned, “I didn’t need to know that.”

Clyde smiled and changed the subject, “So that’s it. Everything is ready for two days’ time!”

Craig smiled, “I hope they like it”

Nichole then entered, “The cakes are ready.”

Everyone went downstairs to look at the cakes.

Bebe’s cake now had pink frosting and now looked perfect for her.

Tweek’s cake was brown with coffee beans on it. Craig loved the small guinea pig on the top of it. Nichole had even put a small rainbow on it that made Craig giggle.

Clyde smiled when he heard the sound. Before he could comment on it though, Token glared at him. His look told Clyde to let Craig have this moment.

Nichole smiled, “I think they came out well! Not bad for an afternoon of work.”

Craig turned to Nichole and smiled from his heart, “It’s perfect Nichole. Thank you.”

Nichole hugged Craig, “It’s no problem, now come on you three. You can do the washing up while I sit down.”

Craig nodded, “That seems fair.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Craig and Clyde made sure everything was clean before they carefully but the cakes in the refrigerator. They still couldn’t believe Nichole’s skill in cake decorating.

Craig looked at the time and panicked, “Shit, Tweek will be at mine in ten minutes. I told him I was helping my dad today! How am I going to get there before him!”

Token smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll drive you.”

Clyde grinned, “Can I also join so I get home quickly?”

Token looked confused, “Why are you even asking. Just get in the car.”

Clyde cheered before yelling, “Shotgun!”

Craig sighed, “Sure, sure. No one say anything to let slip about the party.”

The boys all nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The day of the party_

They had quite a turnout of people. Wendy, Red, Nichole, Stan, Jimmy, Kyle, Butters, Kenny, Karen and Scott had turned up. Heidi and Timmy had to cancel. Timmy had to visit his family out of town and Heidi had a doctor’s appointment she couldn’t get out of.

Craig and Clyde had managed to get up early and decorate the hall perfectly with directions from Token and Nichole. Now it was just getting Tweek and Bebe to their own party. Nichole had already managed to organise Bebe and Tweek meeting her before the party to give them her gifts. She was then going to try and get them to the centre by saying Token needed help in there. It was not the best plan, but it was the only one they had.

Nichole looked at her watch, “Right, I’m going to go meet them. You get everyone hidden.”

Craig nodded, “Good luck Nichole.”

Nichole smiled as she left.

Craig and Clyde then got everyone to hide behind chairs and tables while they waited for Nichole to come back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened.

“Why is _gahh_ Token in here! Oh god!”

Craig heard his boyfriend panic and almost stood up to calm him down. Clyde had to pull his arm to keep him in place.

Bebe however knew what to do, “It’s okay Honey cakes. I’m sure Token has a reason for this.”

Bebe gave Nichole a look that said ‘I know what’s going on but I’ll play along’. Craig sighed at that one.

Tweek turned on the light, queueing every one.

SURPRISE!

Tweek jumped out of his skin, “WHAT THE FUCK!”

Bebe just giggled, “I wish I could act more surprised, but Nichole asking to meet us and then help with Token, it just didn’t seem normal.”

Clyde pouted, “And after all the work we put in. Oh well, Tweek’s reaction was worth it.”

Tweek meanwhile was punching Craig, “WHAT THE HELL MAN! I GIVE YOU A ROMANTIC DATE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU REPAY ME BY GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!”

Craig laughed and groaned as his boyfriend punched him, “Hey, I was being romantic. I invited all your friends. Me and Clyde only did this as you and Bebe’s birthdays are so close together.”

Craig then whispered into Tweek’s ear, “Besides, I have plans after the party for just you and me.”

Tweek stopped punching Craig and slowly smiled, “Okay, I forgive you, just don’t ever do that again.”

Craig laughed, “I promise.”

Clyde then hugged Bebe, “So, what do you think?! Me, Craig, Token and Nichole worked really hard to get this ready for you and Tweek.”

Bebe smiled, “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Token then hit the play button on the laptop and the party music started.

Kenny leapt into the middle of the room.

“Let’s get this party started!”

Everyone laughed as the orange wearing blond started busting some moves that looked ridiculous.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bebe smiled as she saw her cake and immediately hugged Nichole.

“You always know how to make something look beautiful!”

Nichole smiled, “Nah, I just know you really well.”

Nichole then passed Scott his own small cake that she had made sure had sugar free icing to help with his diabetes.

He smiled, “Thankths Nichole!”

Tweek looked a little sad as he watched Bebe get all her gifts and cake.

Craig looked down at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead, “Don’t worry. Since Bebe’s birthday is first we thought we’d do her party first, then at three which in in fifth teen minutes we’re doing your party. Please don’t look too sad honey.”

Tweek looked up, “That is kind of sweet. I’m sorry if I look sad. I’m just nervous that some people will leave when it’s my party.”

Craig then kissed Tweek properly, “If they leave then you don’t deserve them as friends.”

Tweek smiled, “Thank you Craig.”

Bebe ran over and smiled at Craig, “Can I borrow honey cakes for a bit?”

Craig nodded before Bebe pulled Tweek along with her.

Wendy switched the music and Bebe danced with Tweek. Tweek looked embarrassed, but Craig could still see from the expression on his face that he was having a nice time.

Bebe smiled as Tweek slowly took the lead and danced with her. Tweek even started too smile. When they were done everyone clapped. Tweek and Bebe laughed at how silly it all was, but also how enjoyable this party was. Bebe had managed to include Tweek in such a way that his nerves were gone.

Craig smiled as three o’clock hit. Clyde saw it too and started his announcement.

“It is now three so we’re now switching to the birthday boy!”

Clyde hugged Tweek to emphasise this.

Tweek was surprised that no one left, and instead reached into their bags and pulled out their gifts to him.

Tweek felt so touched at it all. He looked at Craig who just smiled with a look of ‘I told you it would be okay’.

Tweek smiled, “Thank you all for staying. I will say I _nugh_ was nervous that some of you would leave, I know I can be a bit of a pain with my ticks, but thank you all so much.”

Token switched the music to Tweek’s playlist and Tweek smiled more as one of his favourite classical pieces started playing.

Tweek turned to Craig who was holding out his gift.

“I know it’s early, but I wanted to get you something.”

Tweek opened the gift and found a new thermos inside with music notes on it. The music notes had little coffee beans on them to make it extra special.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s not much, but I tried to get you a little something. I’ll get something better on your actual day.”

Tweek slammed himself into Craig as he hugged him, “It’s perfect Craig! I don’t care if you don’t get anything else, this is so thoughtful.”

Craig started blushing in embarrassment as he returned his boyfriends hug. He saw several camera flashes at that point and flipped everyone off.

Kenny then came in between the happy couple and smiled.

“Come on you love birds, we still got a party to have!”

Kenny then started trying to dance to the classical music, but the moves didn’t really fit, Kenny didn’t give up though.

Tweek couldn’t help at laugh at the stupid display.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek was speechless when he saw his cake.

Nichole smiled to herself, “I’m thinking a career in cake decorating might be a good idea after seeing that reaction.”

Craig hugged Tweek again, “I knew you’d love it.”

Tweek smiled, “I never knew you guys would work so hard for me.”

Nichole hugged Tweek then, “Are you kidding! You’re a kind friend to us all, you listen to us and try to help us when we have problems. We wanted to repay you for that by doing something nice for you.”

Tweek smiled to himself, _‘This is more than I could ever ask for. I never knew I had so many friends. I wish everyday could be like this.’_

Craig handed Tweek the knife, “Want to cut together?”

Tweek smiled, “Yeah.”

Kenny wolf whistled then, “Cutting the cake together, I hear wedding bells!”

Craig glared and flipped him off, “Fuck you McCormick.”

Kenny gave them a lewd smiled, “Yes please.”

Everyone laughed while Craig and Tweek sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the party died down and people started to leave, Craig started to clear the rubbish up from off the floor.

Token came over and took over.

“Didn’t you want to do something with Tweek after everyone left?”

Craig smiled “Thanks Token. Is Clyde out?”

Token lifted his phone up, “He ditched to walk Bebe home.”

Craig then turned to see Tweek was eating another slice of his cake.

Craig went to the computer first and played another slow classical piece.

He then walked up to Tweek and put his hand out to him.

“Tweek, would you do me the honour of letting me have this dance with you.”

Tweek laughed as he put the cake down, “Dude that is so gay, but yes you may.”

Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek’s waist while Tweek place a hand on Craig’s shoulder. The two started to dance slowly in time to the music. Tweek leaned into Craig’s chest.

“Thank you. I may have _ahh_ been scared at first, but you and Clyde made this a great party. And also no Cartman made it better.”

Craig laughed, “No one likes Cartman, of course we didn’t invite him.”

Tweek then leaned back up and placed a gentle kiss on Craig’s lips. Craig blushed slightly, but returned the kiss just as lightly.

Craig and Tweek pulled apart and smiled.

Token watched the couple from the side lines and smiled to himself.

_‘It’s for moments like this where they both let their guards down and just be themselves that I love. I’m glad I could help them along with Clyde and Bebe. I think it’s safe to say that this party was a huge success.’_

Token then went back to cleaning up the last of the trash before looking at the time.

_‘Shit, we got to get out of here before Sheila yells at us for going over our time slot!'_


End file.
